


Play On

by MajorTrouble



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jaskier knows how to play baby, M/M, Music, Musical Instruments, Musicians, compotent!Jaskier, i know how to play like 3 of the instruments here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorTrouble/pseuds/MajorTrouble
Summary: A competition held Oxenfurt every few years, when there was a full complement of professors in residence. It was a test of skill, and a chance to show off, to each other and to an appreciative audience. Geralt wasn’t exactly sure what to expect, but he’d seen a poster for it on the boards when he’d come into town two days prior, and decided since he was flush with coin and needing a bit of a break, he could take it in Oxenfurt since he was already here.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88
Collections: Stories Which Made for a Better Day





	Play On

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt! Thanks so much <3 As a musician (gods that sounds snobby) I'm a slut for musically inclined writing. Please enjoy.

There were a lot of people in the streets. They seemed to move like the ebb and flow of a tide, crowding around merchants’ stalls and in the alcoves between buildings and in doorways. Groups huddled here and there, conversing and laughing amongst themselves. The sharp sound of haggling cut through every once in a while. All in all it was a typical late afternoon in the busy merchants’ quarter and the sun shone warmly over the pedestrian scene. Despite this, there was a wave of movement and silence that rippled down the cramped street, bringing darkness with it. 

Geralt tried not to be annoyed as he slowly made his way down the crowded street. He wasn’t even dressed in his usual Witcher garb - black leather armor, twin swords strapped menacingly over his shoulder - instead opting for black leather breeches and a black tunic, threaded with silver embroidery at the cuffs and hem. He thought it looked rather ostentatious, but Jaskier had insisted he have it, saying it went with his hair. Geralt had just rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he was inconspicuous. But he’d taken it nonetheless, worn it when pressed, and it was coming in handy today.

Thankfully, the crowd closed behind him just as quickly as it opened, conversations starting back up in his wake, and that was a relief. Maybe not wearing the swords had been a good idea. Obviously that didn’t mean he wasn’t armed. Never let it be said that a Witcher was ever caught without at least one weapon. 

Finally, he made it to the end of the merchants’ quarters and into the large open public square. It was also filled with people, but these ones hardly glanced at him. Most were nobles or teachers or students from the Academy. They were well acquainted with what he was, or they didn’t know and didn’t care. The corner of his mouth quirked slightly. Arrogance took many forms these days.

Like this competition Jaskier was a part of. Oxenfurt held it every few years, when there was a full complement of professors in residence. It was a test of skill, and a chance to show off, to each other and to an appreciative audience. Geralt wasn’t exactly sure what to expect, but he’d seen a poster for it on the boards when he’d come into town two days prior, and decided since he was flush with coin and needing a bit of a break, he could take it in Oxenfurt since he was already here. 

He found a spot near the back, in the shadow of some pillars, and settled himself to watch. It began with a few students, demonstrating quick skills on lute and a eight-stringed instrument he wasn’t familiar with. 

“Hmm, cittern,” said the rather rough looking man beside him. When Geralt raised a questioning eyebrow. The other huffed a laugh. “You’re not familiar with the names, otherwise you would be more impressed.” The man had a lilting accent, much like Jaskier’s own. 

“I admit to not knowing instruments, but what should I be impressed by?” Geralt asked, rising to the bait despite himself. 

The other looked him over appraisingly. “You are a Witcher, yes?” When Geralt nodded, he continued. “You practice with those swords of yours, other blades. Like a dance almost. These - “ he indicated the stage where the next performers had already started a back and forth, echoing jig between something that looked like a lute and a long tube that one of them was blowing into “ - they practice the same way. Every day. Constant. So they become very, very skilled at one, maybe two instruments.” He paused to clap along with the rest of the crowd. “Ah, no these three, they are true masters. They can pick up any string instrument and play.” 

Geralt was impressed despite himself and watched the three performers handle a myriad of mandolins, lutes, guitars, citterns, balalaika. Or so his new companion told him, listing the names as they came into the performers’ hands. They both clapped as the three finished and finally Jaskier took the stage, bowing graciously to the audience. Another performer came on the other side, and the two bowed to each other before selecting their first instrument. 

The man beside Geralt sat up straighter, hands gripping his knees in anticipation. “I didn’t know Dandelion was back! Ah, he is very special.” Both of Geralt’s eyebrows went up into his hairline before he schooled his face back into his usual stoic mask. This ought to be interesting. 

An announcer came out to center stage between the two performers. “All right! Here we are at the part I know a lot of you have been waiting for.” There was a general ripple of laughter through the crowd, mainly from the students seated nearer the stage. “Jaskier on my right and Valdo on my left! We all know they can strum a lute to anyone’s content - “ he paused for laughter again “ - now, shall we put them through their paces?” Many voices came together to shout in the affirmative. “Wonderful! My Lady Harriet, what is your pleasure?” The announcer indicated an older woman seated off to one side, surrounded by younger ladies-in-waiting and not a few younger men. 

Lady Harriet smiled thinly. “Let’s start with something easy. Flute?” she suggested. 

Both Jaskier and Valdo nodded, going to their respective side of the stage and being handed the appropriate instrument. Each was allowed a few minutes to play something, proving they had mastered the instrument. 

The audience clapped politely. The announcer called out, “All right, something more difficult. Master Norghen?”

“Hornpipe,” the Master indicated promptly.

Again, the performers played the requested instruments.

This went on for some time, the instruments going back and forth from being easy - oud, very similiar to a lute - to very difficult - harpsichord, not something Geralt had heard outside of a King’s court. The man beside him named each one for him as they went along, and Geralt found himself getting, albeit begrudgingly, more and more impressed the longer the competition went on. He’d had no idea how many instruments Jaskier could play, let alone so well. 

The other competitor - Valdo - had begun to wane in the latter part of the competition, his melodies becoming more and more simplistic until another student called out another instrument - “Give us a dulcian!” - and he floundered, not being able to get more than a squeak out of the double-reeded instrument. 

Jaskier smiled, and Geralt couldn’t help but smile with him, a warm feeling settling in his chest. The bard glanced out over the audience and his eyes went wide as he finally caught sight of the white-haired man. He winked and waited until the laughter died down before grinning wickedly and blowing confidently into the instrument. 

Geralt closed his eyes and grimaced as the all too familiar strains of “Toss a coin” came out of the nasally sounding instrument and the crowd roared.


End file.
